Tengo hambre de ti
by aoibird6
Summary: Es tan obvia la atracción entre Dean y Castiel, que en un día de aburrimiento, Sam decide ayudarles un poquito, y no encuentra mejor manera que tomar el anillo de Hambre para descubrir si sus sospechas son ciertas, pero las cosas se le saldrán de control. Destiel, Sabriel.


Sam miró al parcito suspirando, no entendía como su hermano era tan idiota y no se daba cuenta de las miraditas que le lanzaba Castiel, aunque Dean tampoco lo hacía mal. Eran tan obvia la atracción entre ambos, que Sam decidió darles una pequeña ayudita.

Estuvo pensando durante varios minutos la mejor forma de hacerlo, tenía que ser algo directo pero no tan brusco o Dean saldría corriendo. Decidió dar un paseo por la casa hasta que bajó al sótano y entonces vio la cajita, sonriendo al instante. Acababa de tener una idea genial para ayudar a esos dos y aprovecharía que Bobby estaba de cacería y los dejó cuidando la casa para ponerla en práctica. Si esos dos sentían algo, entonces no actuarían indiferentes.

Espero ansiosamente el anochecer y se colocó el anillo de Hambre, había sido una estupenda idea guardar los tres anillos luego de que mandaron a Lucifer y Miguel a la jaula. Esperó unos segundos para acercarse con cautela hasta la cocina, donde estaba el par de idiotas y giró el anillo esperando que algo ocurriera.

-Hola chicos- dijo inocentemente para tomar una cerveza, sonriendo al notar como ambos dejaban de mirarse embobados.

-Sammy, ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Dean curioso- Apenas te he visto hoy y eso que estamos en el mismo lugar-

-Por ahí- respondió el castaño sonriendo- No te preocupes-

-Bueno… si tu lo dices- Sam giró otro poco el anillo para acelerar el proceso cuando se percató de la forma en que Castiel estaba mirando al rubio, como si fuera el más delicioso manjar del mundo- ¿Cas?- interrogó Dean al darse cuenta de la mirada del ángel- ¿Estás bien angelito?-

-Sí… claro- respondió casi automáticamente antes de lamerse los labios. Sam iba a marcharse para dejarlos cuando entonces algo inesperado pasó y esa voz se escuchó en el cuarto.

-¡Hola gente! ¿Me extrañaron mucho?- Gabriel apareció tras Sam, pasando una mano por sus hombros.

-Gabe… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sam intentando mantener la cama, a saber de qué tendría hambre ese arcángel.

-Bueno, iba pasando por el vecindario decidí pasar a saludar a mis cazadores favoritos y a mi hermanito… ¿Estás bien Cas?- preguntó el bromista mirándolo fijamente- ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Por qué miras a Dean como si quisieras follartelo?-

Sam se pasó una mano por la cara, Gabriel iba a arruinar todo el plan y esos dos jamás confesarían sus sentimientos pero entonces se sobresaltó cuando la mano de su hombro bajó a su cintura.

-¿Gabe?-

-Sammy-

El castaño vio el deseo en sus ojos e intentó apartarse pero el arcángel lo dejó contra la pared, aprisionado entre sus brazos. Sam quería pedirle ayuda a su hermano pero este se encontraba muy ocupado, besando a Castiel como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Gabe, basta, tienes que- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el arcángel lo besó apasionadamente, robándole el aliento.

-Mmm… Gabe…-

Sam dejó de luchar para tomarlo por la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo mientras devoraba esos labios con gula. Se estaba dejando llevar cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido y miró por sobre el hombro de Gabriel. Castiel tenía a su hermano sobre la mesa y estaba mordisqueándole el cuello como si quiera arrancarle un pedazo. Se apresuró en quitarse el anillo y la magia se rompió. Dean miró a Castiel sonrojándose y lo apartó por los hombros.

-¡¿Qué mierda ibas a hacer?!- Castiel lo miró fijamente.

-¡Tú me besaste primero!- respondió muy enojado el ángel.

-¡A mí no me van los hombres! ¡Ni muerto te besaría, idiota!- la conversación comenzó a subir de tono y Sam se interpuso entre ambos.

-Por favor basta chicos, esto es mi culpa, por favor no peleen-

-¡No defiendas a ese rubio idiota!- soltó Castiel tomando a Dean por el cuello de la camiseta- Como si fuera a besarte por voluntad propia-

-¡No te creas la gran cosa, angelito!- respondió Dean serio- Yo no te besaría ni aunque fueras la última persona sobre la tierra-

Sam comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando la discusión subió de tono y ambos estaban mirándose muy enojados. Se volteó a Gabriel pero este miraba la escena sin entender qué demonios pasaba, estaba tan confundido como el cazador.

-¡Chicos basta!- suplicó Sam mostrando el anillo- Fue mi culpa, yo usé esto y por eso ustedes… lo siento mucho, yo solo quería ayudarlos, por favor no peleen- suplicó desesperado y aferrándose a su hermano- Por favor…-

Sam estaba listo para arrodillarse cuando escuchó la risa de su hermano y luego la de Castiel. Los miró a ambos sin entender de qué iba todo y el rubio le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

-Ya lo sabíamos, Sammy, Cas te vio cuando tomaste el anillo y supuso lo que harías, así que nosotros decidimos devolverte tu jugada, enano-

-¿Qué?-

-Y la próxima vez que estés aburrido, mejor vete a ligar a un bar y no hagas de celestina, eres horrible ¿Sabes?-

-¿Me engañaron?- Dean tomó la mano de Castiel sonriendo.

-Verás, ayer estuvimos hablando y aclaramos todo, pensaba decírtelo hoy pero como te desapareciste y luego Cas me dijo lo del anillo- le guiñó un ojo- Debiste ver tu cara, Sammy, casi te pones a llorar, ¿O debería decir Samantha?-

-¡Dean!-

-Es hora de correr, Cas o nos mataran aquí mismo, diviértanse chicos-

Sam vio como su hermano se llevaba a Castiel de la cocina, sacó su arma listo para darles un tiro a ese par de idiotas pero ya no estaban. Gruñó por lo bajo guardando la pistola.

-Ese par de idiotas, esta me las van a pagar-

-Oye Sammy- dijo Gabriel acercándose por atrás y se afirmó en el umbral de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa- Yo no estaba fingiendo-

-¿Eh?- el castaño se volteó a verlo.

-Yo sí tengo hambre de ti, mi pequeño cazador-

-Gabe-

-¿Qué te parece si ambos vamos a tu cuarto a terminar esto y luego planeamos la matanza contra nuestros queridos hermanitos?-

-Me parece perfecto-

Sam dejó el anillo sobre la mesita y tomó la mano de Gabriel para besarlo antes de que este los transportara al cuarto. Lo que el cazador menor no sabía, era que el anillo de los jinetes no afectaba a los arcángeles, sus poderes eran infinitamente mayores a los de un simple ángel pero el fin justificaba los medios, luego le agradecería a Castiel por avisarle sobre los planes del pequeño cazador y tener la excusa perfecta para besarlo. Quizás algún día se lo diría a Sam, cuando no corriera el riesgo de que lo enviara de regreso al cielo por su pequeña jugarreta, que bien había valido la pena. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía hambre de Sam Winchester.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :)


End file.
